Afectus Latentes
by Kuroi Yukie
Summary: Una decisión fue la que marcó su destino y los llevó a vivir el presente que ahora tienen, pero no deben olvidar...que todo lo oculto se descubre tarde o temprano. Ahora, gracias a Scorpius y Albus varias verdades son sacadas a la luz, sentimientos que debían ser olvidados, herencias y una naturaleza oculta.
1. Prólogo

Yukie.- Bien este es mi primer Fic en el fandom de Harry Potter y a decir verdad estoy muy nerviosa y emocionada por igual, así que les pido sean indulgentes conmigo.

Kuroi.- a ver qué tal te va, después de todo, esta idea tiene rondándote como dos meses.

Yukie.- lo sé, en fin, quiero dedicarle este primer capítulo a mi gran amiga Alice Ero Neko por su cumpleaños y porque fue la primera que me animó a escribir el fic en cuanto le plantee la idea loca que estaba pasando por mi mente.

Kuroi.- Es la culpable de que estuvieras escribiendo disimuladamente en horas de trabajo xD

Yukie.- En fin lo prometido es deuda y pues por lo mismo aquí está el prólogo de esta rara historia, puede que tenga algunos errores ya que lo estoy subiendo sin que este revisado por mi beta.

Kuroi.- Sabes que apenas Hibari se entere que subiste un Drarry sin habérselo dado a betear te va a hacer sufrir ¿verdad? Y más cuando lleva pidiéndote que escribas uno desde hace meses

Yukie.- No me lo recuerdes –tiembla- ¡Alice! ¡Si muero es tu culpa!...cof…cof,

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, de hacerlo ya le habría jodido la infancia a medio mundo, son propiedad de la gran JK Rowling quien dio vida al mundo mágico del cual me enamoré

 _ **Advertencias:**_ para este capítulo usaré algunas escenas del libro Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, serán importantes para la trama –inserte guiño de la autora-. También he de advertir que este es un fic Slash DracoXHarry y ScorpiusXAlbus así que si no te gusta no leas, sin más preámbulos a lo que vinieron ¡A leer!

 _ **Afectus Latentes**_

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/OO/O/O/O/O/O

Draco Lucius Malfoy no era un niño mago ordinario, él era el último heredero de dos grandes, nobles y ancestrales familias de magos sangrepura, los _Malfoy_ y los _Black_ , además del heredero de una de las cinco fortunas más grandes de Gran Bretaña, por lo que desde chico había sido adiestrado en ocultar sus emociones y mantener su porte aristocrático, fingiendo que nada a su alrededor era capaz de perturbarlo, por lo que aunque había esperado ese día con ansias, caminaba tranquilamente por el callejón diagon como si este le perteneciera, mirando al resto de la gente por encima del hombro, como si nadie mereciera una segunda mirada de su parte.

Aunque claro, esa era pura apariencia, ya que por dentro Draco estaba radiante e impaciente, este era el día que había esperado toda su vida, como era normal en un rico heredero sangrepura, esperaba con ansias el día en que por fin visitarían el callejón diagon para comprar su varita y poder realizar los hechizos que diariamente veía a sus padres utilizar y otros de los cuales había escuchado hablar.

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando su padre se separó de ellos hasta que llegaron frente a la tienda de Madame Malkin y su madre se agachó a su altura llamando su atención.

-Dragón, tu padre ha ido a comprar tus libros y a arreglar unos asuntos, ¿quieres que entre contigo mientras compras tus túnicas del colegio o te espero en ollivanders?

-No es necesario que me acompañes madre, ya no soy un niño, soy perfectamente capaz de comprar unas cuantas túnicas por mi cuenta –respondió con confianza.

Narcissa sonreía nostálgica, su hijo había crecido tan rápido, parecía que apenas era ayer cuando volaba con su pequeña escoba de juguete por los amplios jardines de la mansión, se puso de pie, por más nostalgia que le provocara seguía siendo Narcissa Malfoy por lo que debía mantener la compostura de tal manera que solo asintió dejando a su hijo en la tienda de túnicas mientras ella miraba las varitas.

Draco por su parte sonrió al ver a su madre alejarse y entró con confianza a la tienda de túnicas, no era la primera vez que la visitaba, pero si era la primera vez que entraría solo y pediría las túnicas que eran parte del uniforme del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

-Joven Malfoy –saludó Madame Malkin sonriendo mientras guiaba al rubio a un taburete para medirlo-. ¿Hogwarts cierto? – Draco asintió haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer se ampliara-. Como pasan los años –comentó mientras medía al chico y dictaba las medidas a su pluma a vuelapluma.

Draco miraba un poco aburrido como la cinta métrica tomaba sus medidas, acostumbrado ya a ese procedimiento cuando sintió un extraño pulso en su magia, como si algo lo llamara, era una sensación parecida a cuando sabía que algo que le pertenecía estaba en un lugar, sacudió la cabeza pensando que eso era absurdo y miró como Madame Malkin se dirigía a recibir a otro cliente dejándolo a él con una de sus ayudantes, a los pocos minutos la bruja regresó acompañada de otro chico y fue cuando todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia para Draco.

El normalmente nunca le dedicaría más de un segundo de sus pensamientos a un chico como el que venía detrás de madame Malkin, es decir, el chico era pequeño, aún más que el mismo, delgado, sus ropas evidentemente eran de segunda mano y no le quedaban muy bien, parecían mínimo cinco veces más grandes de lo que el chico debería usar, sin embargo le parecía lindo, quería saber más de él, su magia le llamaba, como si le perteneciera, y su voz….oh su voz, nunca había escuchado o pensado que la voz de alguien fuera tan bonita, él _debía_ hablarle, fue por eso que al ver que lo ponían a su lado mientras lo medían no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Hola – Saludó-. ¿También Hogwarts?

-Si –le respondió el niño.

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas –pese a lo feliz que lo hacía que el chico le hablara, él era un Malfoy por lo que aparentó desinterés, sin embargo anhelaba extender la conversación por lo que siguió hablando-. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera ¿tú tienes escoba propia? –tal vez si el chico tenía podrían jugar juntos en los jardines del castillo.

-No –dijo el chico notablemente incómodo.

-¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

-No –respondió mostrándose algo confundido.

\- Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo –Draco quería impresionarlo, además estaba confiado en sus habilidades en la escoba-. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar? – esperaba que el chico quisiera estar en Slytherin.

-No –contestó el muchacho bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

El otro solo respondió con un ruidito, haciendo que Draco volteara a todos lados tratando de encontrar con que sacar conversación, quería que el chico a su lado platicara con él, paseó su mirada por todas partes hasta que se topó con la imagen de un hombre enorme que estaba parado fuera de la tienda con dos helados en la mano.

-¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente señalando al hombre.

\- Ese es Hagrid, trabaja en Hogwarts –el tono del moreno era de obvia alegría lo que hizo que algo dentro de Draco se removiera furioso.

-oh –respondió-. He oído hablar de él, es una especie de sirviente ¿no?

\- Es el guardabosques –la voz del niño sonaba molesta lo que hizo que Draco bufara inconforme.

-Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.

-Yo creo que es estupendo –Dijo el otro con frialdad.

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó en tono burlón-. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Están muertos –respondió el chico cortante.

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó queriéndose dar un golpe mental, las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería por lo que su voz no sonó muy arrepentida, trató de arreglar las cosas preguntando otra cosa-. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

-Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres

-Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? –Draco pensó que si los padres del chico eran magos lo que estaba diciendo no lo molestaría-. No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Draco esperaba ansioso la respuesta pero Madame Malkin interrumpió informando que había terminado con el chico el cual se bajó del taburete rápidamente.

-Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo –hizo un último intento de ser agradable pero el chico no le dedico una sola mirada mientras salía de la tienda.

Draco entrecerró la mirada al ver como el chico se iba feliz al lado del semigigante, la ira súbita que sintió lo sorprendió un poco, aunque esa sorpresa quedó en un segundo plano ante lo molesto que estaba, ese chico no se podía alejar así de él, _le pertenecía_ , su magia lo reclamaba, entonces fue cuando lo sintió, su magia se acumulaba furiosa y exigía salir rápidamente teniendo como única meta el devolver a ese chico a su lado.

Madame Malkin se puso nerviosa al sentir un aumento en la magia en el rubio pero siendo una experta al tratar con magos, se apresuró a lanzar un hechizo protector en las túnicas de la tienda, fue entonces que sintió la explosión de magia y alcanzó a ver como su ayudante, quien hasta el momento se dedicaba a tomarle medidas al pequeño, dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, caía de rodillas a los pies de niño y lo miraba con una mueca que oscilaba entre el miedo y la adoración, antes de caer ella misma aturdida por la intensidad de la magia dispuesta a complacer en todo a su joven cliente.

Narcissa caminaba cerca de la tienda de túnicas cuando sintió el poderoso pulso mágico, su rostro perdió el poco color que poseía al reconocer la firma mágica de su único hijo, iba a levantar la varita para convocar un patronus y avisar a su marido pero una mano fuerte la asió del brazo.

\- Lucius…Draco ha…

-Lo sé, debemos apresurarnos –interrumpió tirando de ella mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia la tienda de túnicas a la cual ya se acercaban varios magos y brujas atraídos por el inusual despliegue de magia.

-Draco – El señor Malfoy llamó a su hijo una vez dentro de la tienda de Madame Malkin haciendo que este volteara a verlo con frialdad, no era a quien él quería ver.

-¡Lucius…Apresúrate! –Instó la señora Malfoy vigilando que nadie entrara a la tienda.

-Esto me desagrada más a mí que ti hijo –Lucius elevó su varita dejando inconsciente a su heredero con un hechizo no verbal liberando a madam Malkin y a su ayudante del trance en el que estaban sumergidas-. Madame, recogeremos las túnicas de mi hijo más tarde –dijo tomando al su hijo en brazos y salió de la tienda siendo seguido por su esposa.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Por fin era el primero de septiembre por lo que Draco había arribado a la estación de King Cross acompañado de sus padres, se despidió de ellos abrazándolos de forma discreta antes de subir al tren, estaba ansioso por encontrar al chico de la tienda de túnicas, si antes de la charla con sus padres no podía esperar, después de esta sus ansias habían incrementado por lo que no le quedó duda de lo que tenía que hacer, debía encontrarlo una vez más y esta vez usaría todo lo que tenía a la mano para que este se quedara a su lado.

-Crabbe, Goyle –saludó a sus amigos de la infancia dispuesto a darles la orden de que le ayudaran-. Debemos encontrar a alguien.

Ambos chicos acostumbrados al tono de su amigo se pararon frente a él, como si de soldados se trataran haciendo que este sonriera complacido, iba a empezar a describir al chico de la tienda de túnicas cuando repentinamente sintió un peso extra en la espalda seguido de un chillido que lo aturdió por unos segundos.

\- ¡Draqui, cariño! –una niña de cabello negro corto y ojos verde oscuro colgaba de la espalda del rubio sonriendo.

-Parkinson, uno pensaría que una sangrepura como tu sabría comportarse como una dama y no como un vulgar primate subiéndose a la espalda de los demás –dijo en tono desdeñoso.

Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado a Draco pensaría que la chica se bajaría indignada, pero esta, acostumbrada a los ácidos comentarios de su amigo, solo rodó los ojos en un gesto divertido antes de soltar al chico y después alisarse con elegancia la túnica.

\- Hoy estás de un humor particularmente encantador, Draco cariño –El sarcasmo era notorio en su voz pese a eso la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro-. Adivinen ¿Quién creen que dicen que está en el tren? –sonrió con altivez, como quien se sabe conocedor de información de importancia e interés para los demás.

-Ilumínanos Pansy ¿Quién? –bufó el rubio con fastidio al ver la mirada altiva de su amiga.

\- Harry Potter –respondió simplemente deleitándose en la reacción que tendría el rubio ante ese nombre.

Draco como todo niño en el mundo mágico, creció escuchando historias de Harry Potter, el famoso niño que vivió, aquel que venció al señor tenebroso. Su padre le contaba de él diciendo que probablemente Potter tendría poderes oscuros que le harían un Lord tenebroso aún más poderoso que el que no debe ser nombrado, ¿de qué manera habría podido detener al mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos cincuenta años siendo apenas un bebé si no fuera así? Por lo mismo desde que tenía memoria Draco soñaba con la idea de ser amigo de Harry Potter y ser la mano derecha del próximo lord oscuro, claro que no le había dedicado ni un solo pensamiento a Potter después de ver al niño de la tienda de túnicas, sin embargo ahora que escuchaba hablar a Pansy de Él, sus antiguos deseos volvían a su mente.

-¿En qué vagón dices que está? –preguntó fingiendo desinterés haciendo que la sonrisa de Pansy aumentara.

\- Escuché decir a uno de los mayores decir que está en uno de los últimos vagones del tren

-Crabbe, Goyle –dijo solamente antes de encaminarse hacia donde le indicó la chica haciendo que esta soltara una carcajada divertida.

Draco ignoró la risa de su amiga y se dedicó a escuchar los murmullos que se acrecentaban a medida que se acercaba a los últimos vagones, debía estar cerca del compartimiento donde estaba Harry Potter, cuando llegó al penúltimo vagón vio como varios chicos señalaban uno de los compartimientos al momento que sintió de nuevo un tirón en su magia, parecido al que sintió en la tienda de túnicas, movido por el interés de ver a Harry Potter y con la esperanza de que quizá el niño de la tienda de túnicas estuviera ahí también se acercó al compartimiento y abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver que aparentemente el niño de la tienda de túnicas y Harry Potter eran la misma persona.

\- ¿Es verdad? –preguntó, debía asegurarse-. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no? –miró de reojo al pelirrojo que acompañaba a Potter identificándolo como un Weasley y sintiéndolo inmediatamente como una amenaza a sus planes.

\- Sí –respondió Harry mirando fijamente a Crabbe y Goyle.

\- Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle –Draco presentó a sus amigos al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba-. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

El pelirrojo dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco lo miró.

-Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? –Siseó con enojo-. No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.

Se volvió hacia Harry, era él quien le interesaba.

-Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.

\- Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias –dijo Harry con frialdad.

Draco no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter –dijo con calma, aunque se sentía humillado-. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.

Harry y Weasley se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro del segundo estaba tan rojo como su pelo.

-Repite eso –dijo.

-Oh, van a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló, aunque comenzaba a sentir una molesta opresión en el pecho.

—Si no se van ahora mismo... —dijo Harry desafiante.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? –Y era verdad, él no quería alejarse de Potter-. Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y ustedes parece que todavía tienen algo.

Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Weasley. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible. Una rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, esta salió volando y chocó contra la ventanilla.

-Vámonos –gruñó Malfoy no soportando la presión que el rechazo de Harry había puesto sobre él, desapareciendo seguido de sus amigos.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

La selección y su primera cena en Hogwarts había terminado por lo que se encaminaba con el resto de los alumnos de primer año hacia su sala común ubicada en las mazmorras, sonrió complacido al ver que la sala común de Slytherin y su habitación la cual solo compartiría con una persona, eran tan elegantes como su padre se las había descrito, aunque su alegría se vio opacada al recordar la última charla que tuvo con su este y lo que había pasado por la tarde en el tren. Mordió su labio al sentir como de nuevo su magia y sus emociones se descontrolaban haciendo que las luces de la habitación parpadearan. Tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse y su mirada se volvió decidida, salió de la habitación cuidando que nadie lo viera y se encaminó fuera de la sala común hacia donde su padrino le indicó que estaba su despacho, necesitaba una solución y sabía que el único que podría ayudarlo era su padrino y jefe de casa: Severus Snape.

-Debes Ayudarme padrino –Dijo en cuanto estuvo dentro del despacho del Jefe de la casa Slytherin-. No quiero sentirme así y menos por culpa de "ese" –la voz del rubio reflejaba decepción e ira.

Severus quien estaba al tanto de la situación de su ahijado y ahora alumno lo miró fijamente. Lo que el rubio le pedía no iba a ser sencillo.

-Honestamente Draco, de todos los magos de primer año ¿Tenía que ser Potter? –escupió el apellido del moreno con desprecio.

-No es algo que yo eligiera ¿Cómo iba a escoger a alguien tan idiota? –gruñó en un claro berrinche aunque en su rostro se mostraba cierto conflicto.

Severus solo apretó los labios y se sobó la sien en un afán de calmarse.

-Vuelve a mi despacho el jueves, para entonces tendré una solución, mientras tanto mantente alejado de Potter el mayor tiempo posible.

 _Jueves por la tarde…_

- _Obliviate amorem_ –apenas se escucharon las palabras del hechizo que lanzó el oscuro profesor de pociones antes de que este bajara la varita y se acercara a su ahijado-. Toma esto –ordenó extendiendo hacia el rubio un vial con una poción color azul.

-¿Para qué es padrino? –Draco preguntó algo confundido como si no supiera que estaba haciendo ahí exactamente.

-Tuviste un descontrol en tu magia –mintió con facilidad, no por nada había sido espía para Dumbledore engañando al mago oscuro más poderoso del último siglo-. Esta poción te ayudará a mantener el control, es necesario que tomes un vial cada tres meses

Sus labios se apretaron, no era la solución permanente que él estaba buscando pero era mejor que nada tomando en cuenta la condición de Draco.

-Escúchame con atención Draco, debes tomar la poción, es de vital importancia que no la olvides, de lo contrario –miró fija y seriamente a su ahijado, debía transmitirle lo importante que era tomar la poción-. Puedes perder el control sobre ti y tu magia lo cual puede ser catastrófico, al inicio yo te proveeré de poción, una vez que aumentes tu nivel y destreza en pociones yo te enseñaré a prepararla ¿quedó claro?

-Si padrino

Fue con esas palabras que Draco sellaría su decisión y sin saberlo su destino y el destino del que sería llamado el salvador del mundo mágico.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales**_

Yukie.- Bueno este es el prólogo de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben que pueden dejar un review diciendo si les gustó el capitulo o lo que opinaron de el, Alice, espero que te guste este primer capitulo y Hibari, si llegas a leer esto...¡no me mates!

matta ne


	2. Capítulo 1- El inicio de todo

**Yukie** : Hello gente bonita, bueno se que no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme tardado mas de un año en actualizar pero estaba en mi ultimo año de universidad y entre eso y el trabajo no me daba abasto, sin mencionar que este año perdí a una persona muy importante para mi y eso hizo que mis ganas de escribir me abandonaran bastante tiempo, pero en fin no les agobio con mis problemas personales y les dejo con el capítulo

 **Kuroi**.-Recuerden que es nuestro primer fanfic de Harry Potter, asi que les pedimos no sean muy duros

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros., yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento personal y sin ninguna intención de lucro (porque nadie me pagaría por esto xD)

Enjoy!

 **=%=%=%=%=%=%==%=%=%=%=%==%=%=%=%==%=%=%=**

 **Capítulo 1.- El inicio de todo**

Harry solía despertar todos los días a las cinco de la mañana para llegar temprano a su trabajo en el ministerio, sin embargo ese día en vez de vestirse con la túnica del jefe de aurores, al despertar simplemente se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa azul y se dirigió al despacho que tenía en casa donde revisaría unos cuantos informes antes de que el jaleo común de ese día lo absorbiera.

Después de unas horas revisando pergaminos con los reportes de sus subordinados decidió ir por un bocadillo, al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió de encontrar a Ginny preparando el desayuno con una elegante túnica de gala.

-¿No crees que esa túnica es demasiado llamativa para andar por el mundo muggle? –susurró en el oído de su esposa mientras la abrazaba por la espalda como de costumbre, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny rió antes de girar su cabeza un poco para darle a Harry un corto beso en los labios –Lo es, pero descuida no pienso pasar cerca del mundo muggle el día de hoy, tengo que hacer una entrevista a un jugador de quadpot en el profeta–. Respondió separándose de Harry para terminar de preparar el desayuno.

-¡¿Qué?!, oye Ginny, Sabes qué día es hoy ¿verdad? –Miró a su mujer incrédulo-. Sabes que es un día importante.

-Claro que lo sé –Se permitió sonar extrañada ante el tono del moreno-. Es primero de septiembre, sé los chicos tienen que ir a Hogwarts, pero tú puedes llevarlos, yo…

-¿Tu…? –Interrumpió algo molesto-. Gin, es el primer año de Albus, la primera vez que tomará el expreso, prometimos que la primera vez de nuestros hijos, ambos los llevaríamos a la estación ¿Cómo crees que Al se sentirá si con James fuiste pero con el no?

-No puedo faltar a esa entrevista Harry, es IMPORTANTE, es mi trabajo –recalcó.

-Yo también trabajo y aun así me tomé el día libre, por Al, tanto tu como yo sabemos lo nervioso que ha estado estos días, necesita de nosotros.

Ginny frunció el ceño al recordar que los nervios de su hijo habían sido los causantes que dos de sus hermosos trofeos fueran destruidos.

-Albus estará bien, es más apegado a ti que a mí, sobre todo después del mundial que hubo en Argentina

-Sobre todo después de que lo miraras como si fuera la reencarnación de Riddle querrás decir –espetó el pelinegro molesto- Después de que descubriera su don

-El pársel no es un don Harry –replicó molesta- Es un idioma maldito.

-Un idioma que yo hablaba, y si mal no recuerdo, es gracias al pársel que tu estas viva y que pudimos acabar con Tom Riddle, así que no entiendo porque el que Albus lo hable te parece tan mal

Ginny lo miró indignada, no podía creer que de todas las personar Harry fuera quien no la comprendiera, durante su primer año en Hogwarts ella se vio obligada a asesinar por medio de ese idioma infernal ¿y pretendía que lo olvidara?

-Como sea, el punto es que Albus estará mejor si yo no voy

-Sabes que eso no es cierto Gin, así que no sé cómo, pero para las diez de la mañana estarás aquí y me acompañarás a llevar a nuestros hijos a la estación ¿fui claro?

\- Pero… -quiso replicar pero la mirada severa de Harry la detuvo- bien… estaré aquí a las diez en punto –levantó el mentón airada mientras se dirigía a la chimenea sin mirar atrás- procura que estén listos Harry –ordenó antes de lanzarlos polvos flu a la chimenea.

Harry suspiró cansado, las peleas respecto a sus hijos cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, esperaba que las cosas mejoraran pronto o no sabría qué hacer. Miró el reloj y se percató de que marcaba las siete treinta de la mañana

-Será mejor que los despierte –murmuró antes de subir las escaleras que llevaban a las recámaras de la familia.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Draco Malfoy reía por primera vez en más de veinte años a costa de unos muggles, aunque esta vez lo hacía más por condescendencia que por real desprecio, la vida le había enseñado de la manera difícil que no era bueno tener prejuicios. sonrió nostálgico, había sido una época dura al finalizar la guerra, debido a que muchos de sus bienes fueron incautados y a las fuertes compensaciones de guerra que tuvo que dar, su fortuna estuvo a punto de desaparecer, así que con lo poco que le quedaba se puso la meta de recuperarse del golpe, sin embargo, en esa época nadie en el mundo mágico quiso hacer tratos o negocios con un Malfoy, ya que tenía el estigma de haber sido mortífago pese a que se le había dejado en libertad, pero no se caracterizaba por dejarse derrotar así que empezó a buscar donde invertir en el mundo Muggle, fue entonces que encontró a Vladimir y Daniel Romanov, una pareja de muggles que querían montar su propio laboratorio farmacéutico pero nadie quería invertir en ello debido a que tenían una relación romántica, Draco se sintió identificado con su situación –el que nadie los apoyaba por lo que eran- así que decidió invertir en su proyecto no solo por lo parecido de sus situaciones sino porque le llamó la atención lo parecido que era la química a las pociones, pronto su decisión demostró ser la acertada ya que los laboratorios Romanov se volvieron reconocidos en todo el mundo, sin mencionar que gracias a los conocimientos en cuanto a microscopios y químicos naturales Draco pudo hacer sus propios avances como pocionista lo que empezó a generarle varias ganancias gracias a las patentes que desarrolló, haciendo que la fortuna de los Malfoy volviera a su volumen de antaño.

-Draco, deja de burlarte de Daniel y ayuda a Vlad a tranquilizarlo ¿quieres? Se hace tarde, Alice y Scorpius no tardan en bajar –la voz de Astoria sonaba divertida a su pesar, demostrando lo hilarante que la situación era para ella también.

Draco asintió antes de acercarse a la pareja.

–Daniel…

-No Draco, no hay manera de que me convenzas de que Vlad, Alice y yo nos metamos a esa chimenea

Draco hizo un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos –Daniel, ya te dije que no pasa nada, has visto la magia, sabes acerca de esto desde hace cinco años ya ¿me crees capaz de decirte que hagas esto si no fuera seguro?

-Siempre has tenido un humor algo retorcido –rebatió.

-Si Draco no te convence ¿lo hago yo? –Preguntó Astoria con una sonrisa-. mira a Vlad, está tranquilo, además has visto como Draco y yo encojemos las cosas, nos aparecemos e incluso viste a Alice hacer levitar sus juguetes ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto no funcionará?

-Vlad y yo no tenemos magia Tory –repuso-. ¿Y si a nosotros si nos achicharra este fuego?

Vladimir decidió intervenir ya que había visto como los niños bajaban las escaleras –Danny, Astoria y Draco ya nos explicaron que la..¿Red flu? –miró a Draco, al ver que el otro asentía continuó-. Es segura para nosotros, vamos llevamos años aprendiendo del mundo del cual Alice ahora es parte, debemos apoyarla.

Daniel suspiró sabiendo que nadie le apoyaría, además de que sabía lo emocionada que su pequeña Alice estaba desde que supo que iría a Hogwarts –Esta bien-. Si muero calcinado te atormentaré como fantasma toda tu existencia Malfoy –Advirtió haciendo un infantil puchero, el cual fue reemplazado al ver a su hija acercarse junto al pequeño Scorpius-. ¿Todo listo Alice? –preguntó al ver a su hija.

-Si papá, perdón por la tardanza, nos estábamos despidiendo de unos cuadros, es divertido ver sus caras cuando preguntan mi apellido y se dan cuenta de que no soy una sangrepura –sonrió de medio lado causando risas en Draco y Astoria.

-Cierto, creo que a mi bisabuelo Abraxas casi le da algo cuando lo supo –Scorpius aportó sosteniéndose el estómago de tanto reírse.

-Vlad, Danny, Alice como les dije, esta chimenea los llevará al departamento en Londres, nosotros no les acompañaremos, se supone que deben llegar al andén por la entrada de King cross, nos veremos ahí –Draco explicó mientras tendía el recipiente de polvos flu hacia sus invitados.

-Sigo sin comprender porque no podemos llegar junto a ustedes, es absurdo –Daniel frunció el ceño-. Digo, Alice y Scorpius ya se conocen y ahí hablaremos, no hay manera de que disimulemos que nos conocemos Malfoy

-Todos saben que Draco tiene trato con Muggles Dan –Astoria se apresuró a intervenir-. Pero no se supone que les hablemos de nuestro mundo como Draco y yo hemos hecho con ustedes, por más que su hija sea una bruja, Merlín sabe que el mundo mágico solo quiere una excusa para tener a Draco en Azkaban

Daniel y Vladimir asintieron, ya les habían contado de lo frágil que era la situación legal de los Malfoy y no la querían empeorar menos después de que gracias a ellos su negocio había visto la luz y junto a eso la oportunidad de tener a la pequeña Alice con ellos

-Descuiden papás, cuando todos vean lo bien que nos llevamos Scorp y yo dejarán de pensar estupideces –Alice sacó a todos de sus pensamientos al sonreir-. Les enseñaré a todos que hasta una sangresucia puede ser la mejor sangrepura de todos los tiempos, y a los griffindor que no todos los Sly son unos locos puristas de la sangre –le guiñó un ojo a los presentes antes de tomar un puñado de polvos flu y saltar a la chimenea -.¡Nos vemos en casa! ¡ _maison pur_ 7 carlisle Street! –sonrió antes de desaparecer en una llamarada verde.

Daniel suspiró resignado –Vale Malfoy, pero después de que despidamos a los chicos nos tendrás que llevar a Vlad y a mí a ese restaurante del que tanto alardeas –dijo y apuntó a Draco, y mas vale que lo cumplas –sonrió antes de jalar a Vladimir quien ya tenia el puñado de polvos flu en la mano

-Nos veremos allá Draco, Tory –Vladimir sonrio y repitió el destino que su hija había dicho con anterioridad antes de desaparecer junto a su pareja.

Draco sonrió divertido una vez más antes de girarse hacia Scorpius y cambiar su semblante a uno más serio y preocupado – Sabes que no va a ser tan fácil ¿verdad?

-Lo se padre –Scorpius sonrió a su pesar-. Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, además hasta las cosas más imposibles se pueden lograr si usas tu ingenio

Draco sonrió pese a sus propios errores había educado bien a su hijo, aunque Astoria había ayudado mucho

-Bien dejemos los temas escabrosos cariño –Astoria volvió a intervenir justo a tiempo, antes de que Draco se sumergiera en pensamientos sombríos-. ¿Tienes todo listo Scorp?

-Si madre, solo me falta acomodar los libros que me llevaré en el compartimiento del tren

-Entonces apresúrate y empácalos, anda ve

Scorpius asintió y salió disparado a su habitación, dejando a sus padres solos, al ver que su hijo ya no estaba en la habitación Draco comenzó a frotarse las manos con ansiedad ante la mirada preocupada de Astoria

-No has tomado la poción todavía cierto –afirmó al cabo de unos minutos de ver como su marido se retorcía las manos-. Sabes que debes tomarla

-Estoy cansado de hacerlo Tory, soy un adulto maldita sea, no es normal que siga teniendo estos episodios de descontrol en mi magia.

-Sé que es molesto, pero sabes lo que dijeron tus padres Draco, no debes dejar de tomar esta poción y menos ahora, así que deja de ser un niño y ve a tomar esa poción –rodó los ojos ante el puchero que hizo su marido-. A veces eres peor que Scorpius, anda ve, que no quiero que Narcissa llegue y no hayas tomado la poción todavía.

-Más que mi esposa pareces mi mamá –recriminó el platinado.

Astoria soltó una carcajada –Soy más tu amiga que tu esposa Draco, ya sabes, me falta utilería en unas zonas y me sobra en otras como para que seamos más que amigos –se carcajeó aún más ante la mirada de su esposo-. Anda deja de ser absurdo y toma esa poción –Abrazó a su amigo antes de retirarse-. Nos vemos en el comedor en media hora para desayunar antes de irnos a King Cross

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Harry miró el reloj con aprehensión, eran ya las diez con un cuarto y Ginny aún no llegaba, por otro lado James ya había empezado a molestar a Albus con el tema de las casas.

-No digo que vayas a ir directo ahí –la voz burlona de James evidenciaba lo mucho que disfrutaba de las reacciones que provocaba en su hermano-. Solo digo que es una gran posibilidad y mas por tu…

-¡Ya he dicho que no voy a ir a Slytherin James! –gruñó el menor de los varones Potter.

-No tendría nada de malo en realidad, ya lo sabes, aunque claro a mamá no le hará gracia –sonrió el mayor bromeando-. Es solo que es lo más probable que pase, y entonces yo seré el favorito –la sonrisa de James se hizo más amplia al ver como Albus enrojecía.

En realidad a James no le importaba el asunto de las casas, claro, él estaba orgulloso de ir a Gryffindor como sus padres, pero no por eso menospreciaba a los de las demás casas, si los Slytherin a veces les ponían de malas pero sabía que no todos eran idiotas locos puristas de la sangre, bastaba con conocer a la abuela de Teddy para saber eso, era solo que el molestar a Albus era divertido, más porque difícilmente podía sacarlo de sus casillas y siempre era refrescante poder ver que Albus también podía perder su precioso autocontrol.

-James ya vale, deja de molestar a tu hermano –regañó Harry mientras miraba aprehensivo el reloj de la cocina.

-Papá ¿mamá no va a ir con nosotros a dejar a mis hermanos? –preguntó la pequeña Lily mientras se acomodaba una pequeña mochila.

Albus hizo una mueca al escuchar a su hermana, si era franco no le sorprendía, desde que encontró a su familiar en Argentina su madre lo miró mal.

-Claro que vendrá cariño, no te preocupes no debe tardar –respondió el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo el sonido de las llamas de la red flu anunció la llegada de Ginny Potter.

-Lamento la tardanza –masculló la mujer aunque su semblante decía todo lo contrario-. Veo que están listos, bien me cambio rápido y nos vamos –dijo antes de subir las escaleras.

Harry suspiró resignado, al parecer todo iba seguir igual que esta mañana, no quería discutir de nuevo con Ginny, menos frente a los chicos así que hizo caso omiso a la frialdad de la pelirroja.

De lo que nadie se dio cuenta por apresurarse en subir las cosas de los chicos al auto, fue de la mirada evaluadora en los ojos de la menor de los hermanos Potter.

O/o/o/o/o/o/

Todo el camino hacia la estación de trenes James estuvo picando a Albus con el asunto de Slytherin, haciendo que Ginny lo regañara más de una vez ya que, según palabras de Ginny: no había manera de que un Potter terminara en la casa de las serpientes. Quien la escuchara pensaría que era una forma de animar a su hijo, pero para Albus, quien siempre se dedicaba a analizar los gestos de los demás no pasó por alto la sutil amenaza de parte de su progenitora, haciendo que se le revolviera aún más el estómago, sensación que aumentó al ver la estación de King Cross por la ventana.

Lily por su parte, miraba preocupada a su hermano mayor, no solo lo extrañaría enormemente, ya que albus se había convertido en su cómplice más grande desde que James entrara a Hogwarts sino que también sabía que no la estaba pasando bien por los nervios de la selección, dispuesta a hacerlo sentir mejor le dio una palmadita en el brazo y le sonrió.

-Ve el lado positivo Al, por lo menos tú ya iras a Hogwarts, yo todavía me quedaré tirada dos años más en casa –dijo antes de bajar del auto, habían llegado a la estación

Albus negó divertido al ver el puchero que Lily hacía mientras trataba de convencer a su padre de irse a Hogwarts con ellos, soltó un suspiro mientras trataba de calmarse y bajo del auto para después ayudar a su madre y hermano a bajar las cosas y colocarlas en los carritos de la estación del tren. Miró contento a su nueva lechuza Idris, cuando su paz se vio interrumpida

-Como está el probablemente nuevo estudiante de Slytherin –sintió como James le picaba la mejilla.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo seré no seré de Slytherin!

-¡James déjalo en paz! –dijo Ginny

-Solo dije que podría serlo –Dijo James, haciendo muecas a su hermano menor-. No tiene nada de malo que pudiera llegar a estar en Slytherin

Una mirada asesina por parte de Ginny bastó para que James dejara de bromear y se apresurara a pasar por la barrera.

-Me escribirán ¿verdad? –no pudo evitar preguntarle a sus padres, y se sorprendió cuando fue su madre la que le respondió aunque al mismo tiempo le dio gusto todo estaba bien, quizá si había estado más distante desde lo de Argentina pero al parecer se le había pasado el susto, porque su madre siempre le querría ¿cierto?

Un poco más tranquilo dejó que sus padres lo guiaran hacia la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, no puedo evitar hacer una mueca al traspasar la barrera pero suspiró aliviado y algo emocionado al estar del otro lado, sus ojos se desviaron al tren escarlata del cual emergía vapor blanco, en pocos minutos estaría en Hogwarts al fin, sus ojos pronto se movieron de un lado a otro quería encontrar a su prima entre tanta cara desconocida y lo hizo saber, después de buscar un poco más su madre le señaló a sus tíos Ron y Hermione que venían con Rose, suspiró aliviado y abrazó a su prima quien le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora

-¿Cómo vas? –preguntó reparando en el aspecto de Albus

-James ha estado jodiendo un poco, pero no es como si no lo hiciera desde nuestro descubrimiento

-Honestamente ¿no le dijeron los tíos que parara? –rodó los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo James hace caso cuando le dicen que deje de molestar? –preguntó retóricamente mientras caminaban en dirección al Expreso donde se encontraron a Lily y a Hugo conversando sobre las casas de Hogwarts.

-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos –se escuchó la voz de Ron-. Pero sin presiones.

-¡Ron! –La voz de Hermione era de desaprobación, lo que hizo que Lily y Hugo sonrieran mientras que Albus y Rose, pero sobre todo Albus se pusiera rígido

-No lo dice enserio –Ginny y Hermione dijeron para tranquilizar a sus hijos, pero Albus no les prestó atención ya que en esos momentos su magia se sintió extraña, como si algo o alguien le llamara tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Mira quien está ahí –la voz de Ron se escuchaba lejana, Albus volteó para ver hacia donde su tío miraba solamente porque al parecer la sensación de paz provenía de ese lugar, aunque solo alcanzó a ver el perfil de un chico rubio ya que un hombre casi de la edad de su padre lo había alejado después de asentir cortésmente hacia sus padres y tíos.

Después de eso Albus dejó de prestar atención a las palabras de su tío ya que estaba intrigado por esa calidez que sintió de pronto hasta que James llegó con las noticias sobre Teddy y Victoire.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Llegaron a la estación de tren por medio de la Red Flu como casi todas las familias sangrepura acostumbraban hacer e inmediatamente las miradas recelosas de algunos magos les recibieron, no es como si les extrañara, simplemente a veces terminaba siendo molesto, aun así la familia Malfoy no se inmutó y se acercó a la plataforma donde ya había demasiada gente reunida, esperaban ser capaces de encontrar a los Romanov entre tanto gentío.

Scorpius recorrió con los ojos la estación cuando de pronto sintió una pulsación en su magia, algo lo llamaba, enarcó una ceja extrañado, sentía la necesidad de buscar eso que lo llamaba, era una magia, una magia que en estos momentos se encontraba inestable, nerviosa, asustada, frunció el ceño, esa magia debía estar tranquila, no sabía como pero lo _sabía_ , buscó con más ahínco esa magía, le pertenecía, tenía que tranquilizarla, siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada hasta que se topó con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda los cuales no lo miraban a él sino a una chica con el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero aunque no lo miraban directamente Scorpius podía vislumbrar los nervios y el temor en esa mirada y no pudo evitar desear tranquilizarlo, abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir como su magia se dirigía hacia el dueño de la magia y los ojos que tanto le llamaron la atención en una forma de caricia y bienvenida sin que él pudiera controlarlo, nunca le había pasado eso, a su corta edad Scorpius siempre se había jactado de tener un excelente control en su magia accidental, pero esto se salía de su comprensión.

Draco y Astoria voltearon inmediatamente al sentir el desborde de poder mágico en Scorpius, eso no era normal, menos cuando se percataron de que Scorpius trataba de controlarla con nulo éxito.

-Padre ¿Qué…? –Preguntó ansioso necesitaba controlarse o en su defecto acercarse a la persona que su magia le exigía.

-Tranquilo Bichito, no pasa nada, solamente respira –urgió Astoria mientras tomaba el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos-. Draco ¿crees que Scorp tenga lo mismo que tu?

-No lo creo…igual hablare con mis padres y te enviaré una carta con ellos Scorpius, mientras respira –se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo, y levantó su mirada en busca de los Romanov, quizá ver a la menor de ellos tranquilizaría a su hijo, apenas alzó la mirada y divisó a los Potter y a los Weasley, de pronto sintió un tirón en su magia aunque no le tomó importancia, suponía que era culpa de no haberse tomado la poción a tiempo, miro a su alrededor de nuevo hasta que divisó a Vladimir y a Daniel, hizo una cortés inclinación de rostro hacia los Potter, antes de llevar a su esposa e hijo cerca de Vlad y Daniel.

-Malfoy ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! –Empezó Vlad pretendiendo ignorancia-. ¿No se supone que Scorpius iba a un internado en Francia?

-Sorprendido debería estar yo, dijiste que tu hija se iba a un internado en américa –sonrió- asi que ¿una bruja eh?

Danny rodó los ojos –Estas vestido raro como las personas que compraban en ese callejón, por lo que puedo decir que a diferencia de nosotros tú ya estabas al tanto de esto –señaló divertido el tren.

-Culpables –sonrió Astoria aligerando el aparente tenso ambiente-. Bienvenidos al mundo mágico, les esperan años de aprender una nueva cultura.

-¿Es un reto Tory? –sonrió Danny jocoso ignorando los murmullos que se escuchaban a su alrededor, estaba acostumbrado a que murmuraran de él aunque por cosas muy diferentes.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Vladimir discretamente al ver debajo de la máscara de serenidad que trataba de mantener Draco.

-Más o menos, Scorpius tuvo un despliegue extraño de magia –murmuró por lo bajo para que solo Vlad lo escuchara-. Más tarde preguntaré a mis padres al respecto

-Alice esta con él, estará bien –palmeó al hombre en la espalda quien sonrió mas tranquilo.

-De cualquier manera hablaré con mis padres, no quiero que Scorpius termine teniendo que tomar una maldita poción cada tres meses como lo tengo que hacer yo.

-Eso no pasará cariño –Astoria le sonrió mientras que Danny quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación gracias a Astoria asintió.

-Mira ya está entretenido con Alice

Mientras tanto Scorpius le sonreía a su amiga, si bien iba vestida al estilo muggle, sus ropas denotaban un status social alto, como toda una sangrepura

-¿Crees que nuestro plan funcione? Digo, después de todo en Slytherin nunca ha asistido ninguna nacida de muggles

-¿Ahora lo preguntas? Por merlín Alice, tu eres de las personas más astutas que conozco, es seguro que irás a Slytherin, si no, es que quizás ahí no se valora tanto la astucia como se pregona

Alice solo rió con el comentario de su amigo –Por cierto ¿Por qué el tio Draco y la tia Tory se miraban tan preocupados hace rato?

Scorpius se removió incómodo

-Te cuento en el tren ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, pero me lo dirás

-No soy suicida como para no hacerlo, eres capaz de cruciarme si no confieso

-De eso no tengas ninguna duda Scorp –una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el rostro de la chica haciendo que Scorpius tragara grueso, definitivamente su amiga iba a ser una Slytherin de cuidado.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Albus se sentía mejor después de la charla con su padre, desde siempre Harry había tenido esa afinidad con él, ya no le preocupaba quedar en Slytherin después de todo si eso pasaba su padre siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo, suspiró, lo único que le fastidiaba de todo ese asunto es que de quedar en la casa verde plateada su madre haría un drama aun peor que el de Argentina, sin mencionar que James estaría más pesado de lo que estuvo en casa.

-Y sigues distraído –le regañó Rose mirando como su primo tenía la vista clavada en la ventana desde donde se miraba cada vez más lejos la estación.

Albus se encogió de hombros y sonrió –Solo pensaba en lo que pasó en Argentina…

-¿Tía Ginny sigue molesta? –Preguntó preocupada por su primo-. Creí que ya no lo estaba, se portó muy atenta en la estación.

-Son rachas, papá intervino mucho para que se calmara, pero aun así está prohibido hablar en casa de lo que ocurrió, y como ya no ha vuelto a pasar mi madre no ha hecho más escándalo por eso, además como dijiste estábamos en la estación –hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia-. No te preocupes, anda vamos a buscar un compartimiento

-James dijo que nos reservaría uno –comenzaron a caminar a través de los vagones en busca de un compartimiento.

-No quiero sentarme con James, se la va a pasar molestándome con el asunto de las casas –siseó fastidiado

-Tia Ginny le dijo que parara

-Sabes tan bien como yo que el que mi mamá le niegue algo nunca ha evitado que siga molestando, busquemos otro lugar, quiero disfrutar mi primer viaje en el expreso para variar.

Albus y Rose caminaron a través de los vagones buscando uno que no estuviera tan lleno, durante el recorrido varios chicos los señalaban e incluso murmuraban a sus espaldas, Albus se encogió incomodo, sabía que esto iba a pasar, le pasaba a menudo cuando iba con sus padres al callejón diagon, pero al menos en esos momentos le quedaba el consuelo de que se fijaban mas en su padre e incluso en James a quien le encanaba llamar la atención, rogó por encontrar pronto un compartimiento, odiaba que todos lo vieran y vieran solo al hijo del héroe del mundo mágico, que era un crío normal de once años joder.

Llegaron casi al final del tren y hasta el momento no encontraban ningún compartimiento vacío o que no fuera ocupado por gente molesta que solo quería preguntarle cosas acerca de su padre, se mordió el labio, al parecer tendría que resignarse a pasar todo el viaje siendo molestado por su hermano. Levantó la mirada al sentir de pronto una calidez que lo llamaba y suspiró aliviado al ver que al final había dos compartimientos ocupados solamente por dos personas, por lo que se adelantó dejando atrás a su prima.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Era una suerte que apenas ingresaran a uno de los vagones todos se alejaran como si fueran la peste, beneficios de ser hijos de ex mortífagos pensó Scorpius con ironía, Alice por otro lado se encogió de hombros y, como si el vagón le perteneciera, se colocó en uno de los compartimientos del final

-Es lo mismo que cuando salgo con mis padres a ciertos restaurantes, ya que se alejan escandalizados lo mejor es sacar provecho y tomar el mejor lugar –sonrió de medio lado llamando a Scorpius para que se sentara a su lado-. Además, así tendremos suficiente espacio para Ethan Morgan y Enid, no deben tardar en reunirse con nosotros –palmeó el lugar a su lado-. Ahora, dime Scorp ¿Por qué los tíos se miraban tan preocupados cuando llegaron con nosotros? –Frunció el ceño preocupada-. ¿No te atacarían de nuevo o sí?

-No, no fue eso tranquila –acomodó un pequeño baúl en la rejilla del compartimiento y sacó un libro de entre sus cosas antes de sentarse al lado de su amiga-. Tuve un despliegue inusual en mi magia –aclaró en voz baja.

-¿Un descontrol mágico? –enarcó una ceja, algo confundida-. ¿Cómo los que sufre el tío Draco si no toma su poción?

\- No exactamente, es decir, mi magia salió sin que yo la llamara, pero no se sentía mal Alice –abrió el libro pasando las páginas sin leerlas en realidad-. No sé cómo explicarlo exactamente, pero es como si una magia en la estación pidiera por mí y mi magia, además era una magia que se sentía inestable, y no debía sentirse así, más porque sentí como si que me perteneciera, como que debía estar a mi lado y así protegerlo

-Eso es raro Scorp –el ceño de la chica se frunció en concentración-. Es decir, tú no eres del tipo posesivo

-Lo se Alice, sé que mis padres solo notaron la oleada de magia, y eso los asustó por el problema de papá pero yo no sentí como si fuera algo malo, pero me preocupa que desde que sentí esa magia no puedo evitar querer buscarla

-Espera ¿Quieres decir que ahora mismo tienes esa sensación? –Preguntó curiosa acercándose a su amigo para poder sentir su magia-. Eso explica porque hay un aura rara a tu alrededor, mas protectora de lo inusual

-Es esa magia de nuevo –Scorpius se removió algo incómodo, quería ir a buscarla pero a la vez se quería evitar problemas-. Mejor olvídalo –se sentó mientras abría su libro-. Los demás no tardan en llegar

Alice quiso replicar pero se detuvo al ver que un chico pelinegro tocaba la puerta del compartimiento antes de abrirla.

-Disculpa, ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? El resto del tren va lleno

Scorpius asintió distraídamente aparentemente concentrado en las páginas de su libro, aunque la verdad era que había encontrado el origen de esa magia tan llamativa y difícilmente habría podido negarle algo, aunque no se creía capaz de bajar el libro para verlo todavía, se conformaba con sentir su magia.

-Gracias –Albus sonrió, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de quienes eran los dos chicos o bien no le había tomado importancia, lo que le agradó es que ellos al parecer no estaban interesados en saber cosas de acerca de su padre – ¡Rose, Aquí nos dejarán sitio!

Alice por su parte enarcó una ceja, conocía lo suficientemente a Scorpius como para saber que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención alguna a su libro, por otro lado se sorprendió al descubrir quien era el chico que les pedía sentarse con ellos, llevaba años aprendiendo del mundo mágico como para no identificar al chico, sin mencionar que Harry Potter y su familia aparecían a menudo en el profeta, además si le quedaba alguna duda esta se disipó al ver a la chica que se acercaba, sus rasgos enseguida la delataban como a una Weasley, Alice suspiró, solo esperaba que esto no terminara en desastre.

-Esperamos a mas amigos, pero cabremos todos, supongo –Alice se encogió mentalmente de hombros, igual esto podría ayudar en sus planes.

-De verdad gracias –volvió a hablar Albus antes de entrar al compartimento, atraído por la calidez del ambiente y espero a que Rose llegara, pero su prima se había quedado parada en la puerta al reconocer a uno de los chicos que estaba en el compartimento.

-Soy Albus –Se presentó el pelinegro-. Albus Potter

Scorpius bajó el libro al escuchar el nombre del chico que parecía atraerlo hacia él y supo que lo tenía jodido, era un Potter, la persona que impelía a su magia actuar era un jodido Potter, suspiró agotado, bien, si lo iba a rechazar más valía darse prisa.

-Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy –Contestó esperando el rechazo habitual en estos casos

-Oh…-Albus no sabía que decir, su padre solía decir que los Malfoy eran mortífagos que se habían arrepentido cuando se dieron cuenta de las atrocidades que eso implicaba y que incluso habían ayudado a ganar la guerra, mientras que su madre decía pestes de ellos así que no supo que más decir.

-Al…-Interrumpió Rose-. ¿Seguro que te quieres sentar aquí? –miró al rubio algo recelosa, su padre le había dicho que no fuera agradable con él.

Alice frunció el ceño al notar la mirada que la ojiazul le lanzaba a su amigo -¡¿Tienes algún problema con Scorpius?! –Se paró molesta colocándose instintivamente frente a su amigo el cual negó resignado, sabía que Alice reaccionaría así-. Mira Weasley no sé qué les habrán dicho sus familias y a decir verdad me tiene sin cuidado, pero si vas a juzgar a Scorp y a su familia por lo que pasó hace más de quince años te puedes ir retirando, estoy hasta las narices de la gente que juzga a los demás sin conocerlas, dejándose llevar por prejuicios estúpidos -. Scorpius ya no sabía de qué estaba hablando su amiga, si de los prejuicios en contra de los que provenían de familias Slytherin o de los prejuicios que sufrían sus padres a diario, lo que si sabía es que debía calmarla.

-Ali, tranquila ¿sí?

Rose había enrojecido por las palabras de la chica- Yo…–balbuceó-. Tienes razón lo siento –murmuró avergonzada, si su madre la hubiera visto la reñiría de la misma manera.

–No, no tiene problemas ¿Verdad Rose? Lo que pasó en la guerra no tiene que ver con nosotros –Albus Intervino, la verdad es que Rose si se había pasado, la mirada que le dirigió a Malfoy había estado de más, le recordaba a como su madre le había visto cuando pasó lo de Argentina, sin mencionar que desde que había entrado al vagón se había sentido mucho más tranquilo.

-Bien –Alice sonrió al ver que Potter al parecer no era un estúpido prejuicioso, era más de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad-. Por cierto mi nombre es Alice Romanov

-¿Romanov? –Rose sonó sorprendida, el apellido aunque no era común le sonaba, pero no precisamente proveniente del mundo mágico.

-Si…-Alice sonrió aparentando inocencia- Mis padres son dos renombrados farmacéuticos en el mundo muggle, tienen su laboratorio y todo, de hecho el papá de Scorp les ayudó para poder abrirlo.

-Eso…vaya entonces tú y él tienen mucho tiempo conociéndose –sonrió Albus al notar lo que Alice estaba haciendo.

-Asi es, Scorpius es mi mejor amigo –dijo la chica con orgullo.

-Quisieras Romanov–interrumpió una chica morena de ojos verdes quien venía acompañada por dos personas má todos sabemos que yo soy la mejor amiga de Scorpius –Enid sonrió de medio lado, aunque su sonrisa se volvió una tensa línea al reconocer a los acompañantes de Scorpius y Alice-. Bueno esto es inesperado…

-¿El qué? –Preguntó Morgan, una chica un poco rellenita -. ¿Un Potter y una Weasley? …extraño

-¿Scorpius? –inquirió Ethan antes de negar divertido, sería un año más movido del que esperaba.

Albus se removió incómodo, aunque rápidamente la misma magia de antes lo tranquilizó –Mucho gusto, soy Albus y ella es mi prima Rose

-Sabemos quién eres Potter por eso nos sorprende verte aquí –Enid los miró extrañada como quien ve a un animal exótico-. La mayoría nos huye como si tuviéramos la peste, Soy Enid Zabini

Albus se encogió de hombros –Me gustan los lugares tranquilos y aquí me siento cómodo pero si les molesta podemos irnos

-Bah no le hagas caso Potter, yo soy Ethan Nott–se sentó al lado de Albus-. Cosas más raras se han visto, como Alice por ejemplo.

-¡HEY! –la chica se hizo la indignada-. No me provoques Nott, siéntate Morgan, ni Potter ni Weasley te comerán, antes los cruciamos –bromeó y soltó una carcajada al ver como Rose se ponía pálida.

-No le creas Weasley, ella suele bromear así –murmuró Morgan algo tímida al sentarse al lado de la aludida-. A mí también me amenazó con cruciarme cuando nos conocimos, pero es buena amiga, yo soy Morgan Goyle

-Rose Weasley –dijo un poco más tranquila cosa que le sorprendió, no terminaba de agradarle que se llevaran tan pesado, pero las bromas al parecer habían hecho que Albus se relajara y eso lo agradecía enormemente.

Después del primer momento de incomodidad la plática fluyó con normalidad, se dedicaron a contar las reacciones de sus familiares al recibir la carta de Hogwarts, Rose se sorprendió al saber lo sorprendentemente bien que los padres de Alice se tomaron el que fuera una bruja.

-Vaya tienes suerte, mi mamá también es nacida de muggles y según me cuenta los abuelos al principio parecían recelosos, no fue sino hasta que un profesor de Hogwarts fue a su casa que se tranquilizaron

\- bueno, digamos que para mis padres fue algo que explicaba muchas cosas, así que les dio gusto por fin descubrir el porqué de las cosas raras que pasaban a mi alrededor –sonrió guiñando un ojo -. Además digamos que recibí un poco de ayuda

Siguieron platicando de varios temas, hasta que inevitablemente llegó el tema de las casa en Hogwarts, haciendo que Rose mirara preocupada a su primo, sabía que era un tema que le ponía algo sensible

-Lo más probable claro es que nosotros vayamos a Slytherin –Ethan sonó divertido-. Y lo más seguro es que Weasley quiera estar en Gryffindor si no me equivoco

-En realidad, me inclino un poco más por Ravenclaw, madre dice que es una buena opción para mí, porque me gusta mucho investigar

-Vaya las sorpresas no dejan de llegar, uno juraría que te morías por seguir los pasos de tus padres Weasley –El tono de Enid era malicioso pero su sonrisa delataba que estaba bromeando o al menos eso parecía-. ¿A dónde crees que vayas Romanov?

-Quiero ir a Slytherin –declaró la chica orgullosa.

-Pero eres nacida de muggles –Rose estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que escuchaba a un nacido de muggles queriendo ir a esa casa.

-¿Y...? –Enarcó una ceja-. Uno pensaría que de todos, serías la última que usaría ese argumento Weasley –Alice sonrió orgullosa-. Sé lo que se dice de Slytherin y los prejuicios de la pureza de la sangre, pero a decir verdad esa parte me tiene sin cuidado, quiero ir a Slytherin porque ahí están las personas astutas, las que van por la grandeza, las que no se dejan engañar fácilmente, y no se andan con hipocresía, ahí todos saben de qué va el juego, además…muchos parecen olvidar que se dice que en Slytherin también puedes encontrar a tus verdaderos amigos, gente que ve por los suyos por encima de cualquier prejuicio, personas que aman y odian con pasión, eso es lo que yo busco

Al final del discurso de Alice el compartimento se quedó en un silencio reverencial, Albus miró a Alice sorprendido, nunca había pensado eso acerca de la casa de las serpientes, pero eso explicaba lo que su padre le había dicho, viéndolo de esa manera, estar en la casa de Slytherin no parecía tan terrible después de todo, aunque eso supusiera la ira de su madre.

-Miren, ya casi llegamos a la estación, será mejor que nos preparemos ya –Rose interrumpió señalando la ventana donde ya se podía distinguir el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

 **O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O**

 _Yukie.- Y he aqui el capitulo, ¿les gustó?, en el próximo capitulo encontrarán la ceremonia de Selección ¿A donde irá finalmente Albus? ¿Que pasó exactamente en Argentina y porque esto molesta tanto a Albus?_

 _Kuroi.- Sigues haciendo notas finales con preguntas de telenovela barata xD_

Yukie.- Eso es ofensivo, pero en fin veremos como se las apaña la siguiente generación, por otro lado, solo puedo adelantar que los problemas de Harry con su flamante esposa no harán mas que empeorar pero el porqué bien...será una sorpresa, trataré de no tardarme tanto con las actualizaciones lo prometo, espero que les guste este capitulo, ya saben su opinión es muy importante y hace a una autora feliz

 _matta ne_


End file.
